X'Tasy
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Entre fantasme, désirs et réalité, Gregory House et Lisa Cuddy ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Fan-Fic soft NC-17 Huddy
1. Chapter 1

**_Petite Fic Huddy NC-17_**

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des com's ;)_

* * *

House bascula la tête en arrière afin de vider son verre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil distrait en direction de la vitre. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais l'envie de rentrer chez lui s'amincissait au fur et à mesure qu'il vidait ses verres de scotch. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, espérant se retrouver dans son lit quand il rouvrirait les yeux. Au bout d'un long moment, il releva les paupières et se retrouva face à face avec  
- Cuddy?  
Il eu un mouvement de recul tandis que la doyenne se redressait avec un sourire.  
- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas chez vous? demanda-t-elle en jouant avec le verre vide du diagnosticien.  
- Je... Et vous? Je vous retourne la question.  
- Du travail...  
House fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle passait son doigt sur le bord du verre.  
D'un air interdit, il l'observa porter ce même doigt à sa bouche et le sucer avec sensualité. Il déglutit alors quand son regard plongea dans le sien...  
- J'ai l'impression de ne pas être le seul à avoir bu ce soir. dit-il à mi-voix.  
Cuddy se déchaussa puis fit remonter son pied le long de la jambe du diagnosticien.  
- Vous marchez au scotch et moi au martini. chuchota-t-elle.  
Sans détacher son regard du sien elle fit glisser son pied jusqu'à son entre jambe.  
House ouvrit la bouche et prononça un "Oh!" muet. Souffle court, il s'efforça de soutenir le regard de la doyenne en se demandant s'il était en train de rêver ou s'il devait remercier la bouteille de martini.  
- C'est tout l'effet que je vous fait docteur House?  
La question l'extirpa de ses pensées, le forçant à revenir à la réalité.  
Quel idiot! L'objet de tout ses désirs venait dans son bureau lui offrir son corps et lui se posait des questions. Il se ressaisit rapidement et, sans la lâcher du regard, fit remonter sa main le long de son mollet. Il la sentit frémir sous ses doigts et accentua sa prise. Il l'attira vers lui et effleura sa cuisses des lèvres. Cuddy ferma les yeux et lui glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux. Le diagnosticien plaça son autre main sur sa hanche et la ramena à lui. Il baissa la fermeture éclair de sa jupe tout en lui déposant des baisers le long de la cuisse. La doyenne retira alors son pied du siège et laissa glisser le bout de tissu encombrant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Puis, avec délicatesse, elle s'assit à califourchon sur le diagnosticien qui s'était déjà débarrassé de son haut. Tout en lui caressant le torse, elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front... ses paupières closes... son nez... House leva le tête, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent... puis se rencontrèrent en un baiser langoureux.  
Le diagnosticien glissa une main sous le chemisier de sa supérieure et pressa son sein avec délicatesse. Cuddy laissa échapper un profond soupir de contentement tandis qu'il la déboutonnait de l'autre main. Après s'être débarrassé d'un nouveau rempart, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, mais cette fois-ci avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur.  
A bout de souffle, il rompirent leur baiser et s'échangèrent à nouveau des caresses enflammées. Cuddy se redressa au bout d'un moment et retira son soutien gorge, déployant ainsi, devant des yeux avides, une gorge généreuse. Soudainement frénétique, House empoigna ses fesses et la plaqua un peu plus à lui. Il captura un sein de sa bouche gourmande et caressa l'autre d'une main. La doyenne rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Elle glissa une main dans sa chevelure poivre et sel et l'autre jusqu'à son entre jambe où elle sentit une bosse se former sous son jean. Avec un sourire, elle agrippa ses cheveux et les tira en arrière. Forçant House à relever la tête. Leur regard se croisèrent. L'un malicieux, l'autre interrogatif.  
Cuddy rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et lui glissa d'une voix suave :  
- Je vous tiens.  
House ouvrit les yeux et se redressa subitement.  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
Il jeta un coup d'œil effaré autour de lui puis porta son attention sur la bouteille de scotch à moitié vide. Il baissa alors les yeux vers son entre jambe et poussa un soupir de dépit.  
Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il bondit de son siège, attrapa sa canne et sortit du bureau.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy déposa son stylo et ferma les yeux. Elle se massa la nuque avec lassitude puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
_23h_  
A quoi bon fixer ces aiguilles, de toute façon personne ne l'attendait chez elle.  
Elle fronça les sourcils et s'efforça de se concentrer sur le dossier qu'elle avait en main.  
Alors que les lettres commençaient à danser devant ses yeux, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer :  
- House! s'étrangla-t-elle alors qu'il avançait vers elle, sucette à la bouche.  
Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et secoua légèrement la tête.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?!  
- Vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? répliqua-t-il en pointant sa sucette dans sa direction.  
- C'est mon bureau.  
- Ah oui...  
Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, l'air hagard.  
- Tout va bien? demanda la doyenne en se levant.  
Elle contourna le bureau et vint lui faire face.  
- Je n'ai pas entendu dire que vous aviez un cas.  
C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi de rester CETTE nuit... Et pas une autre.  
- Je suis revenu chercher un truc.  
- Un... Truc?!  
- Les menottes! J'aime bien les jeux sado-masos et ma Call Girl a beaucoup d'imagination.  
Cuddy hocha la tête.  
- Et vous pensiez les trouver dans mon bureau?  
- A vrai dire, j'avais donné rendez-vous à ma Call Girl dans ce bureau, alors si vous pouviez partir...  
La doyenne ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
- House... Sortez de ce bureau. J'ai du travail.  
Elle lui montra la porte du menton et lui tourna le dos.  
- Le boulot ça se rapporte à la maison. souligna House.  
Cuddy se raidit.  
- En attendant ma Call Girl on pourrait...  
- Rentrez chez vous House et fichez moi la paix! s'écria-t-elle en faisant volte face.  
Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le diagnosticien. Il posa sa canne sur le bureau et se colla un peu plus à elle.  
- Pourquoi? Je vous effraie tant que ça?  
Retenant son souffle, de peur de trahir son trouble elle l'observa tourner sa sucette avec un fin sourire. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Depuis peu, dès qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, elle sentait en elle un désir grandissant et bientôt insoutenable... Elle avait peur de lâcher prise et de lui sauter au cou... De presser ses lèvres contre les siennes... De sentir ses mains remonter le long de son corps... De sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque...  
Elle fit un pas en arrière mais buta sur le bureau. Elle était coincée! Coincée entre son regard électrisant et un meuble encombrant.  
Dire quelque chose avant que l'envie n'atteigne son paroxysme...  
Il retira la sucette de sa bouche et fit claquer sa langue.  
Dire quelque chose...  
Il rapprocha son visage du sien.  
Dire quelque...  
- Hou...  
- En attendant ma Call Girl, je pourrai vous offrir une consultation. murmura-t-il.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres.  
House posa avec douceur la sucette sur sa bouche entre-ouverte et la fit glisser délicatement, lui faisant suivre une ligne invisible. Cuddy sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Le diagnosticien se figea alors et observa la doyenne, yeux mi-clos, le souffle court, elle semblait livrer bataille contre elle même.  
Il retira la sucette et la cala entre deux doigts, il passa la main libre derrière son dos et la plaqua un peu plus à lui. Il ferma alors à son tour les yeux et laissa ses lèvres chercher les siennes.  
Elles s'effleurèrent puis s'éloignèrent. Se rencontrèrent puis se quittèrent.  
Cuddy fit remonter une main le long de son bras alors qu'il glissait la sienne sous son chemisier.  
Elle se cambra au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, lui offrant ainsi son cou qu'il saisit de ses lèvres. Il lui suça la peau avec application tout en faisant remonter sa main le long de son dos. Elle frissonna et l'agrippa au col.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus qu'il s'amuse avec elle... Avec son corps... Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il arrête de jouer avec ses nerfs!  
Elle l'obligea à lui faire face et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Gouttant enfin à ces lèvres qu'elle désirait tant... Dont elle rêvait dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.  
House la serra contre lui et répondit à son baiser avec fougue. Elle sourit, attrapa ses lèvres, prenant plaisir à sentir le goût de la fraise que lui offrait le diagnosticien.  
Celui-ci lâcha sa sucette, maintenant gênante, et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux... Enfin...  
Il s'échangèrent des caresses ponctuées de soupirs. S'enlacèrent avec ardeur, rivalisant de passion mélée à la tendresse.  
Cuddy sentit ses pieds quitter le sol pendant une fraction de seconde et se retrouva assise sur le bureau. D'une main, House prit appui sur la surface plane, soulageant ainsi sa jambe.  
- Il n'y a pas de Call Girl n'est-ce pas? lui susurra-t-elle avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.  
Sans briser leur étreinte la doyenne retira sa veste et commença à se battre avec sa chemise.  
House se dégagea légèrement afin de lui souffler à l'oreille :  
- Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
Les gestes de Cuddy devinrent de plus en plus exaltés, consumés par la passion qui la dévorait. De son côté le diagnosticien s'attaquait déjà à son soutien gorge.  
La doyenne fit sauter un bouton. Décidément il y en avait trop dans cette chemise!  
Elle la lui retira enfin et poussa un grognement en entrant en contact avec son tee-shirt. Elle le repoussa alors et le fusilla du regard. Un large sourire fendit le visage de House. Il retira son haut puis revint se coller à la doyenne. Il lui retira doucement son soutien gorge d'où s'échappa deux seins dont il avait tant rêvé de se saisir. Il ne s'en fit d'ailleurs pas prier et les prit entre ses mains avides de chair. Cuddy étouffa un gémissement de plaisir alors que le diagnosticien capturait le téton droit entre ses lèvres, continuant de combler l'autre sein de caresses enfiévrées.  
Il se hissa sur les pieds et la coucha sur le bureau, faisant valser au passage dossiers, presse papier et autres objets en tout genre. Cuddy l'aida à monter sur le lit improvisé et partit à la conquête du bouton de son jean tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.  
Le diagnosticien étouffa un gémissement en sentant sa main glisser sous sa ceinture. Prenant appui sur ses genoux, il se redressa et défit la boucle de sa ceinture. La doyenne se redressa à son tour et lui déposa de doux baisers sur le bas de son ventre.  
Avec frénésie, il retira son bas et s'allongea sur Cuddy qui lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure.  
- Bon sang... souffla-t-il.  
Elle sourit en sentant son membre inférieur se raidir et fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre à présent ensanglantée.  
House poussa un grognement et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
La doyenne lui répondit avec fougue tout en glissant ses mains sous son caleçon. Il répliqua à ce geste en tortillant son doigt dans la ficelle de son string. Elle empoigna ses fesses et l'attira un peu plus vers elle.- Qu'est-ce vous attendez? demanda-t-elle en un murmure.

BONG!  
Cuddy sursauta et bondit presque de sa chaise. Elle venait de renverser sa tasse de café, se tâchant par la même occasion, et le liquide se déversait sur ses dossiers ouverts ici et là sur son bureau.  
Exhalant un soupir, elle redressa la tasse et se leva.  
- Et merde... lâcha-t-elle en constatant les dégâts.  
Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en essayant en vain de chasser House de ses pensées.  
Une bonne douche, c'est ce qu'il lui fallait. Secouant la tête d'un air las, elle quitta son bureau.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

House avança, lentement, posant un pied devant l'autre... Faisant claquer sa canne sur le sol froid du couloir. Que faisait-il encore là? Dans cet hôpital qu'il fuyait d'ordinaire.  
Il s'arrêta un instant et leva la tête. Pas de réponse sur le plafond. Il aurait du s'en douter.  
Il haussa les épaules avec un fin sourire. La bouteille de scotch n'allait pas se finir toute seule!  
Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand un bruit d'eau parvint jusqu'à lui.  
- C'est pas vrai... souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.  
Encore une débile d'infirmière qui avait oublié de fermer correctement le robinet.  
Il entra dans la pièce en grommelant et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit.  
Il ouvrit la porte.  
Elle se retourna.  
Il se figea.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
L'étonnement laissa place à l'ahurissement qui laissa place à la gêne puis à la peur... Peur de briser le silence... Peur de rompre le temps qui s'était lui aussi figé.  
Cuddy pouvait entendre les pulsations de son cœur résonner à son oreille.  
De son côté, House sentit une impétueuse chaleur lui nouer le ventre, puis se glisser à l'entre jambe. Il se raidit, s'efforçant de ne pas détacher son regard du sien... Il devait garder le contrôle... Ne pas baisser les yeux.  
L'eau coulait...  
La regarder dans les yeux.  
L'eau coulait encore...  
Glissant sur sa peau, ses paupières, son nez, ses lèvres... Lèvres qu'il rêvait de capturer...  
La regarder dans les yeux.  
Et l'eau coulait encore et encore... Il pouvait la sentir parcourir chaque parcelle de son anatomie, se frayant un chemin entre sa poitrine, suivant un parcours tortueux jusqu'à ses hanches... Passant par son ventre, chatouillant son nombril... S'immisçant dans son intimité...  
La regarder dans les yeux.  
Il déglutit.  
Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Tétanisée par un sentiment encore inconnu, elle resta immobile, attendant simplement... Mais attendant quoi? Qu'il la prenne et lui fasse l'amour comme elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps ou qu'il referme cette porte en effaçant cet incident de sa mémoire?  
House déglutit difficilement.  
Cuddy sentit une douce chaleur l'étreindre. Son regard était resté sur son visage... Son regard n'avait pas glisser vers le bas... Jamais un homme n'avait eu tant de respect à son égard... Elle avait envie qu'il s'approche... Qu'il la prenne dans ses bras... Qu'il la sèche...  
Le désir empoigna House.  
_Sèche moi_  
Le désir le poignarda.  
_Sèche moi._  
Il avait envie d'elle.  
_Sèche moi._  
Il fit un pas dans sa direction  
Elle cessa de respirer.

Il la désirait. Pas seulement son corps, mais son âme. La sentir contre lui et en lui...  
Souffle court, il avança vers elle, sans lâcher son regard du sien. Il voulait qu'elle se sente à l'aise.. Qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression qu'il voulait assouvir un simple désir charnel. Il s'approcha doucement. L'eau lui fouetta le visage et s'appliqua à le tremper. Avec un geste presque imperceptible, Cuddy glissa une main sous son tee-shirt et lui caressa délicatement le torse. Elle détacha un instant son regard du sien pour fixer le bout de tissu. Elle voulait ainsi lui permettre de profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Mais il se colla à elle et lui souffla dans le cou. Elle frissonna puis retira son haut. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se plaqua à nouveau à elle. Elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle retira puis déboutonna son jean.  
Aucun mot ne fut échangé. A quoi bon? Leur seuls regards suffisaient à témoigner de leurs sentiments.  
House l'embrassa dans le cou tandis qu'elle retirait son caleçon. Il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir quand elle effleura son membre. Elle fit remonter ses mains jusqu'à son visage, l'obligeant à relever la tête.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Après un furtif sourire échangé, ils s'embrassèrent et entamèrent une danse lascive. L'eau se faufilant entre leur deux corps fiévreux et avides de sensations refoulées.  
Entre deux soupirs, Cuddy faufila sa main jusqu'à son entre jambe et flatta l'objet de ses désirs. House accentua sa prise et la serra un peu plus contre elle, redoublant de passion dans ses caresses. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur le torse. Sa bouche se fraya un chemin le long de son abdomen, jusqu'à son entre jambe. Il ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière. Bouche entre ouverte, il laissa échapper des gémissements de plaisir alors que Cuddy prenait possession de son corps. L'eau coulait... Encore et encore... Elle lui caressa le visage mais ne lui procura pas le même jouissance qu'elle... House frissonna de plaisir. Il s'agrippa à la tuyauterie et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.  
Râle de plaisir.  
Elle se redressa et lui fit face. Plongea son regard dans le sien et recommença à parcourir son corps de caresses enflammées. Il se laissa faire, passif... S'appliquant juste à soutenir son regard.  
Cuddy se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser avec suavité.  
Le désir s'accrut, les saisissant chacun à leurs entrailles. Encore et encore... De plus en plus fort...  
Il la plaqua subitement au mur de la douche et s'empara d'elle avec frénésie. Il agrippa à nouveau la tuyauterie, afin de garder l'équilibre, alors qu'elle croisait ses jambes autour de ses reins.  
L'eau s'arrêta de couler.

House et Cuddy tressautèrent. Tous deux éjectés de leur commune pensée.  
Le diagnosticien lui lança un regard désolé et s'empressa de refermer la porte.  
Le froid s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Matérialisé par cette barrière...  
Il s'ébroua et quitta au plus vite les vestiaires .

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A lire avec In the Closet (clip version) - Michael Jackson**_

_*************_

House rejeta la tête en arrière afin de vider son verre. Il le déposa alors avec grand fracas et étouffa un grognement.  
- Humpf. fit-il en essayant de prendre la bouteille de scotch.  
Après l'avoir raté deux fois, il se résigna et laissa retomber sa tête sur le bureau.  
Alors qu'il sombrait petit à petit, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des talons claquer au sol. Il se figea alors, cessant même de respirer.  
Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé?! Peut être en se dirigeant simplement dans son bureau. Géniale cette idée de se cacher dans le bureau... Qui l'avait eu au juste?  
Il secoua la tête et se redressa.  
Leur regard se croisèrent.  
Mais personne ne bougea. Chacun attendant sûrement que l'autre prenne la parole.  
Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, s'observant silencieusement.  
House sentit sa nuque le picoter. Puis des mains remonter le long de sa cuisse et glisser jusqu'à son entre jambe.  
Il se raidit. Son imagination lui jouait encore des tours.  
Cuddy brisa le silence en avançant. Il se cala dans son siège, espérant se fondre dans le paysage.  
Elle se figea. Il s'enfonça un peu plus. Elle recommença à marcher, s'approchant dangereusement de lui.  
- Ça vous a plu?  
Il se crispa.  
Un "hein" frôla son esprit mais il préféra le garder pour lui tandis que son cœur s'emballait.  
- Vous avez prit votre pied non? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec en se plantant devant lui.  
House déglutit.  
"Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne savais pas que vous y étiez", ou... "Oh oui j'ai pris mon pied! J'ai même jouit!"  
Parler! Dire quelque chose...  
- Le spectacle était agréable? Vous voulez en voir d'avantage?!  
- Je...  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille de scotch.  
- Alors?  
House ne répondit pas. Trop occupé à détailler chaque courbe de son anatomie, se remémorant ce même corps, nu et mouillé. Il leva la tête vers elle. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides.  
Il sentit son membre se raidir et pria pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas.  
Mains sur les hanches, elle attendait une réponse. Mais il ne dit rien. Trop soufflé par sa beauté... Et trop excité...  
Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui donnait envie... Quelque chose qui le poussait à tout lui donner. Oui, il voulait se donner à elle et prendre possession de son corps.  
- Je vois. dit-elle.  
Il tressauta, revenant subitement à la réalité.  
Sans le lâcher du regard, elle attrapa la bouteille et la porte à sa bouche.  
House la regarda vider le reste du scotch avec ahurissement. Quand elle eut fini, elle lâcha la bouteille qui se brisa au sol.  
Le diagnosticien se figea. Partagé entre la peur et l'admiration.  
- Soyons clairs House. Ici, c'est donnant donnant.  
Il arqua un sourcil.  
Elle l'attrapa par le col et le força à se lever. Il se laissa faire sans broncher. Ce côté violent et autoritaire la rendait encore plus sexy et excitante. Elle accentua sa prise et recula, l'obligeant à marcher vers elle. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son entre jambe pour vérifier si rien ne transparaissait. Mais son geste n'échappa pas à Cuddy. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien et se rapprocha de lui. Elle glissa son genou entre ses jambes et lui glissa.  
- Je suis bandante?  
House ouvrit grand les yeux et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui le poussait à vouloir tout lui donner. Son corps, son âme... Son être.  
Il y avait quelque chose en elle...  
Elle continua à reculer, il la suivit. Leurs pieds entrèrent en contact avec le verre brisé, provoquant chez House un sursaut d'excitation.  
Il avait envie d'elle et elle en était consciente. Prenant un malin plaisir à le torturer.  
Ils arrivèrent près du divan. Elle s'arrêta. Il se figea. Leur regard toujours accrocher l'un à l'autre.  
- Regardez moi. ordonna-t-elle.  
Il recula d'un pas et la jaugea avec avidité. Elle portait une robe noire en mousseline sur laquelle elle avait enfiler une veste. Veste qu'il rêvait de lui arracher...  
Elle se colla à nouveau à lui, replongeant son regard froid dans le sien. Il se sentit défaillir.  
Elle était froide.  
Il avait chaud.  
- Vous avez envie de moi?  
Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il hocha la tête avec empressement.  
_ Vraiment? demanda-t-elle en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture.  
House retint son souffle alors qu'elle le déboutonnait puis baissait sa braguette.  
_ Je veux vous voir nu. articula-t-elle  
Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui le poussait à se livrer, corps et âme. Quelque chose en elle qui le consumait.  
- Ce sera notre petit secret. lui susurra-t-elle en faisant glisser ses mains sous son caleçon, effleurant ses fesses des ongles.  
House ferma les yeux et commença à se déboutonner. Elle voulait tout lui donner. Ou peut être était-ce une vengeance... Un piège. Il hésita à défaire le dernier bouton. Elle lui pinça les fesses. Il tressaillit et retira précipitamment sa chemise. Le tee-shirt suivit rapidement.  
Elle sourit et lui retira son caleçon, laissant apparaitre un membre dur. Elle y déposa un regard appréciateur puis le caressa avec douceur.  
Ses mains étaient glacées.  
Son corps était brûlant.  
Elle releva la tête vers lui et le défia du regard, tout en continuant à flatter son membre tendu.  
- Regardez moi.  
Il releva les yeux vers elle.  
Elle accéléra son geste. Il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir.  
Elle le tenait. C'était bien une vengeance... Une douce vengeance...  
Mais lui, qui avait l'habitude d'être maitre de la situation ne supportait pas d'être à sa merci. Il était nu. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et, elle, dominatrice, le tenait.  
- Un simple désir, une simple envie...  
C'était plus que ça.  
Elle accéléra son mouvement. Il frémit.  
- Un simple désir charnel. Je vous attire, vous m'attirez... Mais c'est juste physique.  
C'était plus que ça.  
Elle stoppa son geste.  
House inspira profondément, puis, avec brusquerie, la saisit aux hanches et la plaqua contre la baie vitrée.  
- J'ai envie de vous. dit-il en détachant chaque mot.  
Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et les tira violemment, le forçant à basculer sa tête en arrière. Elle se frotta alors à lui, accentuant sa prise dans ses cheveux. Il poussa un grognement. Il voulait la voir, la toucher.  
Elle le tenait...  
- C'est une question de désir.  
- Et j'aime ça. lâcha-t-il en s'extirpant de sa prise.  
Il l'attrapa aux poignets et les bloqua au dessus de sa tête.  
Elle ne dit rien, ne protesta pas. Se bornant juste à le dévorer du regard.  
Il rapprocha son visage du sien puis lui captura les lèvres.  
Elle voulu répondre à son baiser mais il recula. Cuddy le fusilla du regard.  
Il recommençait à prendre l'avantage. Il y était presque, il la tenait presque.  
Il approcha à nouveau son visage du sien, frôlant ses paupières de ses lèvres, son nez, sa joue gauche.  
Cuddy se débattit, elle voulait l'embrasser à pleine bouche mais lui, s'obstinait à jouer avec ses nerfs.  
Il resserra sa prise d'une main et fit glisser l'autre sous sa robe. La faisant remonter le long de sa cuisse.  
- Vous avez envie de moi? demanda-t-il.  
Elle ne répondit pas, laissant juste échapper un soupir.  
Il lui retira son string et glissa sa main à son entre jambe.  
Il n'avait plus besoin de réponse.  
Cuddy se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier quand il la pénétra avec force. Sa tête buta contre la porte, craquelant le verre. Elle cessa de se débattre et entortilla ses jambes autour de ses hanches, l'invitant à entrer un peu plus en elle. Il chancela un instant puis la plaqua à nouveau sauvagement sur la baie vitrée qui se craquela un peu plus. Elle glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue tout en tentant de garder un certain équilibre. A chaque fois qu'il se sentait chanceler, House la plaquait à nouveau à la porte, geste brusque qui accroissait un peu plus son excitation. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, désireux de vouloir satisfaire au mieux l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, souffle court, ils durent briser leur baiser. House en profita pour retirer sa veste et presser son sein à travers le fin tissu de sa robe. Elle ferma les yeux et posa une main sur ses lèvres. Il sourit et entrouvrit la bouche, lui attrapant l'index qu'il suça avec douceur. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda faire. Le désir monta d'un cran. Elle fit bouger son bassin pour lui rappeler qu'il était en elle. Il sourit, accentua sa prise et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.  
Il voulait qu'elle perde tous ses moyens, qu'elle s'abandonne totalement à lui. Il lui souffla à l'oreille. Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds.  
- Notre petit secret. lui glissa-t-il  
- Fermez la. répliqua-t-elle.  
- Il y a quelque chose de spécial...  
- Fermez là!! ordonna-t-elle entre le cri et le murmure.  
Il la tenait. Enfin...  
Un coup de rein.  
Elle gémit.  
Un autre, plus violent.  
Elle cria son nom.  
Un autre, plus prononcé.  
Elle lui mordit l'épaule.  
Puis un autre.  
Et encore un autre...  
A chaque coup de rein, une nouvelle vague de plaisir.  
Elle le supplia d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin.  
Il se figea alors. Puis se retira d'elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu...  
Il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne pour la faire taire et la coucha sur le divan.  
- Espèce de sale... Haaaa!  
Il venait à nouveau de la pénétrer avec brusquerie. Elle se cambra un instant puis se détendit. Il la souleva légèrement et lui retira sa robe. Dévoilant totalement son corps qu'il s'empressa de couvrir de baisers. Il se retira à nouveau, au grand désespoir de Cuddy.  
Il la tenait.  
House se frotta contre elle et le contact de son membre tendu contre son corps frissonnant accentuèrent leur désir. Elle l'invita à nouveau à entrer en elle mais il ne le fit pas, se contentant seulement de sucer son sein droit. Elle se tortilla sous lui, le forçant à relever la tête vers elle. Elle lui décocha alors un coup de poing. Il se frotta la mâchoire avec stupéfaction puis répondit par un fougueux baiser. Ils se chamaillèrent, roulèrent et finirent à terre.  
Le sol était froid.  
Leurs corps ardents.  
House se redressa afin de la contempler. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle le voulait en elle, là tout de suite!  
Il sourit.  
Il la tenait.  
Il couvrit son corps de baisers, puis, suivant un sillon imaginaire, descendit jusqu'à son entre jambe. Cuddy poussa un gémissement alors qu'il prenait possession de son intimité. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et de l'autre griffa le sol.  
Le désir arriva par vague. Il s'appliquait à la rendre folle, la faisant perdre tout ses moyens.  
Elle le supplia. Il l'ignora.  
Il la tenait.  
- House!  
Il la tenait.  
- HOUSE!  
Il la tenait.  
Elle lui donna un coup de genou, le forçant à rompre son étreinte.  
Il remonta jusqu'à elle et la défia du regard.  
Elle le fit alors basculer sur le côté et s'empala à lui. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et lui décocha un sourire triomphant. Lèvres pincées, il fit remonter ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il s'appliqua à combler de caresses. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien puis commença à se mouvoir avec sensualité.  
Elle le tenait.  
Leurs gestes devinrent plus fiévreux, le désir atteignant son paroxysme. Le rythme s'accéléra. Les soupirs devinrent cris puis hurlements. Plus aucune retenu, juste du plaisir qui passait leurs lèvres tremblantes de passion.  
Râle de plaisir.  
Cuddy retomba sur le corps frémissant de House.  
Ils se tenaient.

- House?  
Il eu un geste brusque et la bouteille de scotch tomba au sol. Le contenu se déversa et imbiba la moquette.  
Le diagnosticien étouffa une imprécation et leva la tête vers la doyenne qui se tenait à l'entrée.  
Elle l'observa un long moment sans rien dire puis :  
- Je vous ramène chez vous.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_ J'avais pas besoin d'être raccompagné. grommela House.  
_ Il a neigé cette nuit, et vous avez vidé une bouteille de scotch. répliqua la doyenne en évitant soigneusement son regard.  
L'image d'une Cuddy sensuelle et vidant la bouteille s'imposa à l'esprit du diagnosticien. Il se tortilla sur le siège, mal à l'aise.  
Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de donner un coup de volant assez brusque.  
_ Vous êtes sûre que c'est moi qui ait bu ce soir? demanda-t-il en se calant dans le siège.  
Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder droit devant elle.  
_ Si c'est pour ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires...  
_ N'en parlons plus.  
Nouveau coup de volant. Cette fois-ci suivit d'un dérapage.  
_ On dirait pas! s'exclama House en se redressant.  
Elle stoppa net la voiture et inspira profondément.  
_ Je suis désolée. dit-elle enfin.  
Pour se donner contenance, le diagnosticien plongea une main dans sa poche et en ressortit une sucette qu'il s'empressa de fourrer dans sa bouche. Il se tourna vers Cuddy et s'efforça de sourire, luttant en vain contre le désir qui lui tordait le ventre.  
Elle se crispa, sentant la sucette glisser sur ses lèvres. Sa respiration devint saccadée.  
_ Ça ne va pas? demanda House en se penchant vers elle.  
Elle détourna le regard et ce concentra sur ses mains, posées sur le volant. Souffle court, elle tenta de répondre, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.  
Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de ne plus penser à House l'embrassant dans le cou et la couvrant de caresses. Ce n'était que le produit de son imagination. Elle ne devait plus y penser...  
_ Je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans ce vestiaire.  
_ N'en parlons plus. répliqua-t-elle.  
Elle aurait voulu ajouter qu'elle aurait rêvé qu'il profite de la situation au lieu de lui faire preuve d'autant de respect. Cette nuit, elle ne voulait pas être respectée. Cette nuit, elle voulait juste se faire prendre!  
Cuddy secoua la tête, honteuse. Comment de telles pensées pouvaient-elles traverser son esprit?!  
_ Je sens bien que vous êtes gêné!  
Elle soupira.  
_ Ça va je vous dis! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois...  
Elle se figea. Ces mots lui avaient échappé, réveillant en elle des souvenirs enfouis depuis bien longtemps dans un coin de sa mémoire. Elle risqua un regard vers l'homme qu'elle désirait tant et constata qu'il semblait tout aussi gêné qu'elle.  
_ Pas de remarques caustiques? Pas d'humour tendancieux?  
Il lui fit un fin sourire et croqua sa sucette.  
_ Je n'ai pas la tête à ça ce soir.  
Cuddy sentit la colère monter en elle.  
Pourquoi était-il partit? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rejoint sous la douche? Il avait bu... Il aurait pu profiter de ce prétexte pour lui sauter dessus.  
_ Très bien. lâcha-t-elle en redémarrant.  
Elle se sentait bête de lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir sauté dessus. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle le désirait et cette envie de sentir son corps contre le sien la rongeait.  
De son côté, House luttait silencieusement contre ses pulsions. Sa seule présence à ses côtés lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il la savait tendue, et ne rêvait que d'une chose, la détendre. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir surprise sous la douche mais il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir profité de la situation. Il lui jeta un furtif coup d'œil et sentit le désir croitre en lui.  
Il détourna la tête et se concentra sur des banalités de la vie... Mais il n'y arriva pas. Sa présence le perturbait. Son odeur l'enivrait de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et étouffa un gémissement.  
_ House? Tout va bien?  
Il rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.  
Il se tourna alors vers la source de sa torture intérieure et croisa un regard inquiet.  
_ Vous transpirez. Vous êtes sûr que ça va?  
_ Je cuve mon vin. répondit-il en s'empressant de sortir de la voiture.  
Elle voulu l'aider à marcher jusqu'à sa porte mais il la rejeta vivement. Non pas qu'il était énervé ou blessé... Il avait juste peur qu'un simple contact avec elle puisse briser la fine barrière qu'il avait réussit à bâtir entre l'acte et le désir.  
Cuddy poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il refusa son aide. Elle n'aurait pas pu le toucher sans par la suite défaillir ou lui sauter au cou.  
Il ouvrit la porte, elle s'invita à l'intérieur.  
Non pas qu'elle rêvait qu'il prenne conscience qu'elle le désirait mais parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux et surtout... Qu'il ne replonge pas dans les bras de l'alcool.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda House en refermant la porte.  
Pourquoi avait-il refermer l'issu de secours?!  
Il pesta contre lui même et se débarrassa de sa veste sans se soucier de la réponse de Cuddy... qui ne vint pas.  
Elle scruta l'appartement, à la recherche d'une bouteille déjà entamée, qui pourrait trainer ici et là et lui donner envie de la finir. Au bout d'un long moment d'inspection, son regard tomba sur une bouteille de bourbon.  
House ne la vit pas saisir la bouteille et se diriger vers la cuisine. Trop occupé à se persuader qu'il n'avait pas fermé cette porte pour lui sauter dessus mais parce qu'il y avait un courant d'air.  
Il se retourna alors, enfin prêt à la mettre dehors mais ne vit personne.  
_ Cuddy?  
Il entendit alors un liquide se déverser dans l'évier. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et la vit, avec horreur, vider sa bouteille de bourbon.  
_ Eh! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?! s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.  
Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention, se concentrant exclusivement sur la bouteille et non sur ses bras musclés, moulés sous son tee-shirt. Bras qu'elle aurait rêvé sentir entourer sa taille.  
Il se plaqua à elle et lui retira prestement la bouteille des mains. Mais le mal était déjà fait... Et à présent, il se trouvait dans une situation plutôt délicate... Il était collé à elle, et il la désirait...  
Cuddy sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était contre elle et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds... Elle allait bientôt craquer.  
House cessa de respirer. Pourquoi ne la rejetait-elle pas violemment?  
Inconsciemment, il ouvrit la bouche et prononça des mots qu'il regretta rapidement :  
_ Je vous ai trouvé très belle.  
Le cœur de Cuddy cessa de battre. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
House déglutit et se surpris à espérer qu'elle le remercie et l'embrasse.  
_ Je... Je... bafouilla-t-il.  
Elle lui fit signe de se taire en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche.  
Un silence pesant s'installa alors autour d'eux. Silence qui fut rompu par deux battements de cœur bien distincts. Deux battements qui ne cessaient d'accélérer.  
Puis deux mots franchirent les lèvres de Cuddy. Irrésistibles...  
_ Embrassez moi.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

A lire avec : Would You Mine de Janet Jackson

*

*

Elle baissa rapidement les yeux. Priant pour s'enfoncer dans le sol et disparaitre sur le champs.  
Interdit, House l'observa un instant. Se demandant s'il ne venait pas d'avoir un autre fantasme où Cuddy venait de lui demander de l'embrasser.  
La doyenne ferma les yeux, s'efforçant d'oublier qu'il était plaqué contre elle.  
House frissonna.  
Elle leva la tête vers lui.  
Leur regard se rencontrèrent alors et il comprit...  
Il inspira profondément et dégagea avec douceur une mèche de son visage. De la même main, il lui effleura la joue.  
_ House... souffla-t-elle.  
Il hésita un court instant puis rapprocha son visage du sien.  
Quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, ils furent tous deux secoués d'imperceptibles frissons. Leur respiration devint haletante alors qu'aucun n'avait comblé le dernier espace afin de sceller ce baiser tant désiré. Leur souffle chaud caressèrent mutuellement la peau de l'autre.  
Cuddy se sentit défaillir alors qui l'étreignait délicatement. De peur de s'écrouler au sol, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et de l'autre, lui attrapa la nuque. Ils se collèrent un peu plus l'un à l'autre mais leurs lèvres continuèrent à se chercher.  
Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, Cuddy, d'un ton presque suppliant susurra :  
_ Embrassez moi.  
House tressaillit puis s'exécuta. Comblant le fin espace qui séparait leurs bouches. Toute la tension qui bouillonnait en eux s'évanouit à l'instant où leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour de bon. A un tel point, qu'ils durent prendre appui sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour ne pas s'effondrer. House la serra un peu plus contre lui, craignant qu'elle s'envole et lui échappe. Elle répondit à cette étreinte en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Leur baiser devint alors plus passionné et leurs caresses, d'abord inexistantes, s'enclenchèrent avec ferveur.  
A bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur union puis se contemplèrent. Chacun cherchant dans le regard de l'autre un signe de réticence qui lui permettrait alors de battre en retraire. Mais tout ce qu'ils arrivèrent à lire fut le désir enivrant qui les poussaient à ne plus se lâcher.  
Sans la quitter des yeux, House prit délicatement sa main et la porta à sa bouche. Il y déposa un baiser, puis avec un léger hochement de tête lui fit signe de le suivre. Sans la lâcher, il se dégagea d'elle, se retourna et l'entraina dans le salon. Il s'efforça de marcher en atténuant son boitement au maximum. Tête haute, il avança, ignorant la douleur, se concentrant sur la main qu'il tenait fermement. Elle lui emboita le pas sans rien dire. Encore bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière... Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée puis se reconcentra sur House qui s'était figé.  
Le diagnosticien hésita longuement. Devait-il s'arrêter là, dans le salon... Ou continuer jusqu'à la chambre?  
Saisissant son trouble, Cuddy l'obligea à se retourner et se plaqua à nouveau à lui. Elle lui captura la lèvre inférieure puis la mordilla. House ferma les yeux et goutta au plaisir de l'extase alors qu'elle glissait ses mains sous sa ceinture. Elle fit ensuite glisser sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire puis lui susurra à l'oreille :  
_ Je doute que le canapé soit très confortable.  
Elle se dégagea de lui et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.  
Il laissa échapper un léger rire puis l'étreignit à nouveau.  
_ Je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut. dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
Elle s'abandonna à lui en laissant échapper un profond soupir de contentement.  
Le diagnosticien fit remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses seins puis les pressa doucement, lui tirant un nouveau soupir. Il s'attaqua alors aux boutons de son chemisier qu'il fit glisser par la suite.  
_ On n'aura pas besoin de ça. murmura-t-il avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.  
Cuddy lui retira son tee-shirt qu'elle envoya valser par dessus sa tête.  
_ De ça non plus. répliqua-t-elle avec un fin sourire.  
Les caresses de House redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'elle lui déposait une nuée de baisers sur le torse.  
Cuddy se dégagea à nouveau de son étreinte puis lui passa devant et se dirigea vers la chambre. Laissant sur son passage, chaussures, jupe et soutien gorge.  
House déglutit en voyant son corps se mouvoir avec sensualité jusqu'à sa chambre. Il secoua la tête puis s'empressa de la rejoindre, priant pour ne pas se réveiller.  
Quand il entra dans la pièce, il la trouva assise sur son lit, poitrine bombée, lui offrant avec outrance une vue sur sa gorge parfaite.  
Alors qu'il arrivait à son niveau, elle se leva du lit, détaillant au passage ce buste et ces bras musclés qu'elle se refusait auparavant d'effleurer du regard.  
Il se planta devant elle et la jaugea d'un regard appréciateur. Elle se plaqua contre lui, calant son bassin contre le sien et lui caressa le torse d'un air distrait. Il l'empoigna au niveau des hanches, la pressant un peu plus contre lui et partit à la conquête de ses lèvres chargées de soupirs. Puis, délicatement, il glissa ses doigts sous son string et le lui retira d'un geste suave. Elle gémit son nom alors qu'il effleurait son intimité.  
Il se sentit fondre et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle y répondit avec passion et le couvrit de caresses enflammées. Allant de sa nuque à son entre jambe, en passant par son torse et son dos. De son côté, il ne resta pas inactif, s'appliquant à lui rendre chaque baiser, chaque caresse...  
_ Je constate que vous n'avez pas perdu la main docteur House. déclara-t-elle en se dégageant de sa prise.  
Il lui sourit puis l'étreignit à nouveau avec douceur, lui communiquant toutes ses émotions à travers les battements de son cœur et son souffle saccadé. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras puis fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture.  
Il se figea... Recula d'un pas.  
Elle lui lança un regard surpris qu'il évita soigneusement en fixant le sol.  
Le froid s'empara de Cuddy.  
House, mal à l'aise, recula encore un peu, prêt à rebrousser chemin. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit... Il n'en avait pas la force.  
Comprenant enfin sa réaction, la doyenne avança d'un pas autoritaire, faisant fi de sa nudité. Elle l'empoigna à la ceinture et le tira vers elle. Il tenta de se débattre mais son regard l'en dissuada rapidement. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle défit sa boucle, retira la ceinture puis s'attaqua au bouton de son jean. Il se laissa faire... Ne trouvant pas le courage nécessaire pour la rejeter.  
Alors que la honte lui brûlait les joues, elle fit glisser son bas jusqu'à ses mollets. Laissant paraitre au grand jour cette cicatrice qui lui rappelait avec douleur qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lui donner ce qu'il lui avait donné auparavant...  
Elle recula vers le le lit, l'entrainant avec douceur. Elle s'y allongea et l'invita à se coucher sur elle. Elle étouffa un gémissement de plaisir quand son corps écrasa le sien. Elle lui déposa un baiser dans le cou puis lui retira son caleçon. Cette-fois, il obtempéra mais la crispation était encore là. Elle le força alors à la regarder puis lui glissa en effleurant sa cicatrice :  
_ Je vous trouve très beau.

Ses mains remontent le long de son dos. Ses ongles effleurent sa peau.  
Il frissonne.  
Des caresses sont échangées. A la fois douces et exaltées.  
Un regard, un sourire. Un doux sentiment de bien être. Le cœur s'apaise.  
Leur lèvres se cherchent.  
Se trouvent et s'unissent en un baiser passionné.  
Soupir.  
L'excitation leur tord le ventre.  
Leurs corps ardents se frôlent et s'enflamment.  
Elle flatte son membre tendu et d'une voix chaude l'invite à prendre possession d'elle.  
Désir  
Leurs corps s'unissent et se mêlent.  
Leurs bassins s'emboitent, se complètent et entament une danse lascive ponctuée de gémissements.  
A tour de rôle, chacun impose sa cadence.  
Il s'empare de ses seins, en suce un et comble de caresses l'autre.  
Elle se cambre, lui offre totalement son corps et halète de plaisir.  
Leurs bassin s'entrechoquent, leurs lèvres se pressent.  
Extase.  
Le rythme s'accélère.  
Pantelants, il s'embrassent et se noient dans un océan d'émotions.  
Se perdent dans un explosion de sensations.  
Leurs gémissements deviennent cris...  
Leurs cris deviennent hurlements...  
Puis... tout se fige...  
Un dernier regard.  
Un dernier coup de reins.  
Leurs deux voix fusionnent en un râle de plaisir qui déchirent le silence.

*

House sursauta et jeta un regard ahuri autour de lui. Les rayons du soleil s'appliquèrent à lui brûler la rétine tandis qu'un fulgurant mal de crâne lui rappelait combien le scotch pouvait être traitre.  
Avec frustration, il revit Cuddy l'inviter à s'allonger sur elle et lui dire qu'elle le trouvait beau... Encore le produit de son imagination...  
Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et se laissa retomber sur son lit.  
Exhalant un soupir, il se tourna sur le côté et croisa un regard brillant.  
_ Bonjour.  
Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
Elle entortilla sa jambe autour de la sienne valide et se blottit contre lui.  
_ Tu es plutôt petits croissants ou café corsé?  
Il ne répondit pas... Attendant en vain de se réveiller.

*

*

*

**FIN**  
_________________


End file.
